Hypothecation
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ketika manusia berlomba-lomba ingin menjadi hantu dan monster, apa yang akan terjadi? [AU] [For #SHDL2016 ]


Lampu palang pintu kereta yang berkedip tanpa henti meski sang kereta tak kunjung bertandang. Gagak yang berteriak histeris sepanjang perjalanannya. Gemuruh yang terdengar mengerikan kendati langit tak berkehendak menjatuhkan gumpalan air. Jika memejamkan mata dan membukanya, aku hanya akan disuguhi pemandangan serupa. Dunia ini berbeda, bukan lagi hunian yang kukenal.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

Supernatural/horror

SasuHina Days Love

Prompt: "Halloween"

Hinata's POV

* * *

 **Hypothecation**

Awalnya, larangan demi larangan bertubi-tubi menghantam gendang telinga. Aku yang selama ini bertolak dari negara kelahiranku, kini justru kembali usai mendengar berita yang tersiar di media massa. Jepang bukan lagi negara yang aman untuk ditinggali. Aku tak memiliki keluarga yang masih tinggal di sana. Namun, kediaman Hyuuga masih mempersilakanku untuk berada di bawah naungannya. Satu minggu. Itulah waktu yang kujanjikan pada keluargaku di Berlin. Aku hanya menengok tanah asal-muasal daging ini keluar dari sarangnya.

Penerbangan menuju Jepang masih tetap ada. Jika Jepang benar-benar berbahaya, seharusnya semua penerbangan ke sana dibatalkan. Begitulah pemikiranku, yang lalu memantapkan tekad untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran ini. Petugas imigrasi menyambutku sesampainya. Mereka tidak banyak bicara. Peluh mulai bermunculan di pelipisku. Gelagat mencurigakan mulai kuendus ketika melihat turis mancanegara yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jemari. Bukankah Jepang salah satu negara dengan jumlah wisatawan terbesar?

Setelah mendapatkan koneksi internet, aku menghubungi salah seorang kenalanku di sini. aku menuntut penjelasan darinya. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

* * *

Kejenuhan mulai melahap habis jernihnya akal manusia. Mereka menggadaikan identitas mereka, membuat sebuah gubahan baru diberlakukan. Seisi negara ini menginginkan kehidupan lain. Mereka berangan menjadi monster atau hantu. Sang penjelas, Inuzuka Kiba, bahkan tak tahu bagaimana sistem tersebut bisa diterapkan. Namun, ada sistem yang dapat membuat manusia memilih ingin menjadi hantu atau monster apa pun setelah mati.

"Apa mereka tidak ingin pergi ke alam sana?" Aku menyoal, mengangkat satu alisku penuh heran.

Bahu Kiba berkedik. Namun, aku tahu, dia pun salah satu yang telah terlibat dalam sistem itu.

Kiba memilih mendaftarkan diri sebagai siluman anjing. Semasa hidup, Kiba akan dilatih untuk menjadi siluman anjing. Dia menjalani latihan keras seperti latihan militer, masuk ke sarang kelelawar, dan berkeliling hutan di malam hari. Jika fisik dan mental Kiba telah mumpuni sebagai siluman anjing, dia akan dibunuh atau tepatnya dibangkitkan sebagai siluman anjing. Aku terkekeh kecil. Ketidakpercayaan dan rasa percayaku kelabu, tak tahu harus condong ke mana. Barulah setelah memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, aku percaya.

* * *

Aku tinggal sendirian di kediaman Hyuuga yang lama tak diisi. Kiba adalah tetanggaku sebelum aku pindah ke Jerman. Alih-alih mendapat tatapan hangat dari tetangga, aku menyernyitkan dahi ketika mendapati tatapan lapar ditujukan kepadaku. Kiba bilang, mereka yang menatapku ganas telah mendaftarkan diri sebagai manusia serigala dan telah mencapai tahapan terakhir sebelum kebangkitan. Tentu mulanya aku masih tidak percaya. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa jam berselang, kaki milikku telah berada di dalam sebuah bangunan. Di lantai pertama, aku disuguhi pemandangan peti yang berjajar dikelilingi manusia yang terisak dalam tangis mereka. Kiba bilang, mereka adalah produk gagal. Mereka tidak bisa dibangkitkan meski menurut data telah lulus sebagai pilihan mereka. Di lantai kedua, aku disuguhkan beberapa ruangan yang berderet didominasi warna cat putih. Mereka yang tengah terbaring di sana adalah calon makhluk lain yang hendak dibangkitkan. Mereka akan dibunuh, entah oleh racun atau senjata. Aku mengerling sejenak, mencuri pandang melalui kaca kecil di pintu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah ditembak berkali-kali. Pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan dan aku memilih mengalihkan pandangan.

Setibanya di lantai ketiga, kaki ini terasa kaku. Kiba mengisyaratkanku untuk tidak menjerit. Tubuhku gemetar. Di depanku, ada banyak makhluk dengan bentuk menyeramkan. Mereka berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka yang masih berwujud manusia atau telah menjadi makhluk lain. Di depan mereka ada sebuah mimbar dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang, dalam wujud manusia, yang tengah berdiri tegak. Kiba menjelaskan padaku bahwa dia adalah pemimpin mereka yang telah berhasil dibangkitkan sebagai makhluk lain sesuai keinginan mereka. Namanya Uchiha Madara. Aku merekam nama itu baik-baik di kepalaku.

Tangan Kiba lantas mencengkeram tanganku. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak tergesa. Sang pemuda tidak bisa membiarkanku berada terlalu lama di dalam sana atau bila tidak, aku akan diciduk petugas.

Benarlah apa yang Kiba takutkan. Seorang pria berambut perak, gigi yang mengingatkanku pada hiu, dan pedang besar, menyuruhku untuk berhenti.

"Kau sudah mendaftarkan dirimu, Nona?"

Terkesiap, aku melayangkan tatapan pada Kiba. Pemuda berambut cokelat berkedip, memberiku perintah untuk berbohong dan membuat alibi. Ketika kukatakan bahwa aku telah mengikuti peraturan yang ada di negara ini, petugas itu masih menginterogasiku, menanyakan ingin menjadi apa aku setelah mati nanti.

"Oiwa …." Aku menjawab nama monster yang terbesit seketika dalam benakku.

Pemuda itu terkikik geli dan menepuk bahuku beberapa kali, mengatakan bahwa seleraku boleh juga sebelum akhirnya membiarkanku pamit. Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja? Batinku gelisah.

* * *

Tidak. Kehidupanku tidak baik-baik saja selepas itu. Sekitarku tampak begitu asing. Setiap saat, aku bisa melihat hantu, monster, dan manusia berbaur tak peduli siang atau malam, _toh_ , tempat ini selalu redup. Aku melihat beberapa anak kecil berlari dikejar Ao-bozu. Aku melihat seorang pegawai kantoran tengah berjalan bersebelahan dengan Kayako. Mereka saling membantu atau saling menyakiti. Begitulah sistem kehidupan yang ada di sekelilingku.

Aku merasa setiap detik terasa begitu lambat. Dari balik bingkai jendela, aku mengamati keadaan di luar. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tak satu pun dari mereka menginjakkan kaki di kediamanku. Ketika rasa penasaranku kandas, rasa takutlah yang tak kunjung menguap. Sebaliknya, aku dilanda ketakutan. Amat takut. Aku bahkan tak sanggup melangkahkan kaki keluar. Aku terpenjara di kamarku, hanya bisa menanti Kiba datang membelikanku panganan.

" _Hinata, percayalah kepadaku sampai kau tidak bisa lagi percaya."_

Itulah pesan sang pemuda. Bungsu Inuzuka itu tak menjanjikan apa pun. Latihannya terus dilakukan di bawah pengawasan negara. Dia telah menandatangani kesepakatan dan telah berada dalam lingkaran kebangkitan. Jika saat itu tiba, Kiba akan menjadi makhluk lain dan Kiba bilang, dia tak menjamin bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak membunuh. Pemuda itu ingin menjadi siluman anjing untuk melindungi keluarganya. Dia harus memilih jenis monster yang kuat yang bisa dia sanggupi.

* * *

Ketukan terdengar, aku memboyong selimut di punggungku dan meniti anak tangga. Kiba memiliki kunci cadangan. Dia tidak harus mengetuk untuk masuk ke dalam. Pengantar korankah? Menurut sang pemuda, keseharian di negara ini masih cukup sama. Namun, aku sadar, mataku tidak menemukan koran apa pun. Dalam lubang kecil, aku hanya bisa menangkap penampakan jaket berwarna hitam.

"Kau ada di balik pintu, bukan? Bukalah. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

" _Jangan membuka pintu untuk siapa pun jika kau masih ingin bisa kembali ke Jerman minggu depan."_

Terngiang-ngiang dengan pesan Kiba, aku hanya menempelkan telapak tanganku di kenop pintu. Ketika mengintip kembali melalui _peephole_ , aku dikejutkan dengan mata oniks yang terpampang besar. Aku bergegas memundurkan tubuhku.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang ada di balik pintu. Ambillah senjata apa pun. Kau bisa membunuhku jika merasa terancam."

Membunuhnya? Jangan bercanda! Betapa entengnya dia berkata demikian. Aku datang ke Jepang bukan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh! Aku hanya bermaksud memantau kondisi secara langsung di sini! Apakah aku bisa memercayai ucapannya? Dia tidak terdengar mengerikan dan mengintimidasiku. Apakah itu akal-akalannya belaka? Berpikir cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu. Pemuda itu tampaknya bisa dipercaya. Aku bisa melihat sosoknya yang duduk bersila di depan pintu kediamanku kendatipun waktu yang kugunakan untuk menimbang-nimbang tidaklah sebentar.

Kuraih pisau lipat dari laci sebelum memutar kenop pintu. Sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ menepuk celana dan berdiri. Dia tidak terlihat ramah. Mata dan bibirnya tidak memberikan lengkungan hangat. Namun, sirat dari sepasang vista gulita itu tampak jujur. Kupersilakan dia masuk selanjutnya.

* * *

Pemuda itu duduk dalam posisi _seiza_. Dia tidak melayangkan protes ketika kukatakan bahwa aku tak memiliki apa pun untuk disajikan. Jangankan menyajikan jamuan untuk orang lain, perutku saja kini tengah berbunyi memalukan. Di luar perkiraanku, pemuda itu merogoh saku jaketnya, melempakan sebungkus cokelat. Satu dia lemparkan kepadaku dan satunya lagi berada di antara jemari lentiknya. Aku merundukkan kepala berterima kasih sebelum melahap batang cokelat yang lumer di mulut itu.

"Aku juga manusia. Maksudku, manusia yang belum mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti sistem di sini."

Kuhentikan kunyahanku dan kupandang sang pemuda yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan nama keluarga yang kusimpan rapat di dalam otakku. Uchiha. Pemuda ini masih memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan pemimpin makhluk lain yang berasal dari proyek kebangkitan. Ketika dia merangkak mendekatiku, aku sontak mengeluarkan perlawanan.

Aku … menikamnya dan menyesal dengan tindakanku tak berselang lama. Pemuda yang kupikir telah berbohong dan merupakan sesosok monster itu ambruk di atas pangkuanku. Darah di perutnya menggenangi _tatami_ dan gaun tidur yang kukenakan.

* * *

Empat jam berselang. Pemuda yang menjadi korban kecerobohanku kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia masih belum siuman. Namun setidaknya, dia masih hidup. Ritme napasnya yang semula terengah, kini berangsur-angsur stabil. Aku mengembuskan napas lelah dan membenturkan dahiku pelan ke sisi ranjang. Dia bukannya bermaksud menyerangku. Aku tahu itu. Jika memang ingin menyerang, dia bisa saja masuk dengan mendobrak pintu atau melalui jendela. Dia bahkan meminta izin padaku terlebih dahulu. Namun, apa yang kulakukan? Aku justru melukainya.

"Cepatlah bangun. Aku ingin segera meminta maaf padamu, Sasuke-kun," lirihku.

Kurang lebih tiga jam kemudian, aku melihat tanda-tanda sang pemuda mulai sadarkan diri. Jemarinya bergerak dan pupil di balik kelopak itu terlihat tak lagi diam. Tirai kelopaknya tersibak, menunjukkan dua kelereng hitam yang kini melirikku. Kulantunkan frasa "maaf", menguraikan penyesalanku. Jika tadi nyawa sang pemuda tak tertolong, aku telah menjadi pembunuh. Pemuda itu tidak menimpali permintaan maafku. Dia terkekeh getir.

"Ironis sekali. Aku _dilemma_. Di satu sisi aku menyesalkan kenapa aku masih hidup, tapi di sisi lain aku tahu bahwa masih ada yang harus kulakukan."

Belum sempat bertanya, pemuda bersurai seperti bulu burung gagak bangkit. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat di sisi tubuhku yang duduk di atas tikar beludru. Pemuda itu menjelaskan kondisi negara ini dan kondisinya. Dia Uchiha dan benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Namun, dia tidak mendaftarkan diri sebagai apa pun. Dia menyabotase data-datanya sendiri, membuat seolah-olah dia telah menjadi bagian dari sistem. Dia mengikuti pelatihan dan kembali menyabotase catatan hasil pelatihannya. Ketika kutanya, dia mendaftarkan diri menjadi apa? Sang pemuda hanya mendengus.

"Betobeto-san."

Spontan, di situasi yang sejujurnya serius itu, aku tertawa. Betobeto-san adalah roh yang terkenal di Nara. Wujudnya hanya berupa suara langkah kaki. Manusia yang tidak ingin diganggu cukup berkata "Betobeto-san, silakan lewat duluan". Tawaku redam dan kudengarkan kembali penjelasan sang pemuda. Madara, dari mulut pemuda di depanku ini, merupakan Ama no Jaku. Monster yang menghasut hati manusia untuk bertindak dan berpikir buruk. Madara memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan segelintir manusia, mengubah mereka dengan metode yang Sasuke pun tak bisa ungkap, dan memperbanyak budak yang tunduk padanya. Saat ini, aktivitas aneh ini masih hanya berlangsung di Jepang. Namun, Sasuke bilang, penduduk yang telah menjadi makhluk lain akan menyerbu ke seluruh dunia setelah memiliki jumlah mencukupi.

"Aku dilatih untuk mengikuti manusia tanpa diketahui. Dengan kata lain, aku dilatih untuk menjadi _stalker_."

Ah, itukah alasan kenapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui identitasku dan rahasia bahwa aku belum terdaftar?

"Hinata," panggilnya. "Kau beruntung karena memiliki teman seperti Kiba. Seharusnya kau telah dipaksa untuk mendaftarkan diri dalam sistem ini seperti turis lainnya. Namun, Kiba berhasil menyelundupkanmu dan melumpuhkan orang yang mungkin menjegal perjalananmu."

Aku menarik suraiku, meletakkannya di belakang telinga. Kudengarkan kembali imbuhan sang pemuda.

"Aku mengharapkan kebetulan ini sejak lama. Manusia yang datang kemari dan bisa lolos dari sistem tersebut. Aku ingin kau menyampaikan kondisi di negara ini. Otak mereka telah dicuci. Mereka akan tinggal secara permanen dan merapatkan mulut mereka untuk kebenaran. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena nama keluarga ini. Meski hanya dipandang sebelah mata, aku tetaplah Uchiha. Jika menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan, utusan Madara-lah yang secara langsung menginterogasiku."

Pertukaran kata ini bermuara pada sebuah keputusan. Sasuke akan melindungiku, baik dari makhluk lain maupun calon makhluk lain. Uchiha itu memberikanku peringatan bahwa Kiba tak bisa seterusnya diandalkan. Pemuda yang kerapkali menemaniku di dunia maya sebelum akses ke Jepang ditutup tersebut hendak mencapai tahap terakhir dalam waktu yang amat sebentar. Aku tidak bisa mengedepankan egosentrisku. Kiba ingin menolong keluarganya dan aku masih menjadi gadis yang perlu ditolong. Satu minggu, itulah waktuku dan aku harus bertahan hidup di negara ini.

* * *

Dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, Uchiha Sasuke hilir-mudik ke kediamanku. Dia membawakanku makanan, memberikanku persediaan agar perut ini bebas keroncongan. Di sisi lain, aku dan Sasuke sepakat tidak akan melibatkan Kiba. Jika berhasil lolos dan mempublikasikan sistem di negara ini ke seantero dunia, aku bisa menolong Kiba. Dunia pasti akan bahu-membahu membentuk formasi untuk menghalau serangan makhluk lain. Namun, ada koyak. Sasuke menganalisis bahwa perbandingan dunia mendukung gagasanku hanyalah lima puluh persen, sedangkan sisanya mungkin akan menggunakan sistem serupa untuk bertahan dan menginvasi wilayah lain. dalam waktu singkat, di pundakku terdapat beban untuk kupikul.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin …!" Aku terbelalak. Telunjukku tergurat di atas kalender. Hari kepulanganku, saat ketika pesawat menjemputku, bertepatan dengan perayaan _Halloween_. Tubuhku melemas. Aku tahu betul bahwa Halloween sering kali diidentikkan dengan kemunculan makhluk lain.

"Hinata?"

Pemuda yang setiap hari tak pernah absen bertamu kini terpekur di ambang pintu. Lantas, tanpa basa-basi dia berlutut di depanku, membingkai kedua pipiku. Tangisku pecah ketika sang pemuda menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan "ada apa?". Dewi keberuntungan tampaknya sedang enggan memihak kepadaku kali ini.

* * *

"Hinata, dengarkan aku." Sasuke mengeratkan jemarinya di bahuku, menatapku yang masih menjatuhkan air mata. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. _Halloween_ memang membuat makhluk lain semakin beringas dan kuat. Namun, aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Oleh karenanya, kau harus yakin bahwa kau bisa meninggalkan negara ini."

Kemudian, otakku terarah pada sebuah pertanyaan. Bagaimana dengan nasib Sasuke? Bagaimana nasib pemuda yang bertekad melindungiku setelah aku pergi? Akankah dia menyerah dan mendaftarkan diri sebagai makhluk lain, mati, ataukah bertahan sebagai manusia? Pikiranku kusut.

* * *

Telapak tanganku menempel pada kaca dingin ketika sebuah pemandangan tidak bisa kuabaikan. Kiba dan kakaknya keluar dari rumah. Keduanya memasang ekspresi serius. Belakangan ini, Kiba mulai jarang berkunjung ke kediamanku. Entah dia terlupa dengan eksistensiku ataukah dia terlupa dengan esensinya sendiri. Tak ingin ketinggalan, aku bergegas turun ke bawah. Aku ingin memastikan ke mana mereka pergi.

Bangunan yang pernah kumasuki sekali waktu kini kembali berdiri kokoh tak seberapa jauh dariku. _Saliva_ kutelan. Mantap, aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam sana. Anak tangga kutiti satu per satu. Lantai satu telah kujamah. Selanjutnya, lantai dua. Kutelusuri lorong dengan pintu demi pintu di setiap sisi. Hingga kelereng lavendel ini tak bergeming. Kiba berdiri dengan tubuh bersandar ke dinding. Hana, sang kakak, menemani di sisi sang pemuda. Seorang pria menghadap Kiba, mengangkat kapak berukuran besar. Kaki ini lantas menderap, tak ingin kalah cepat dengan kapak yang diayunkan. Ketika tanganku telah berhasil membuka pintu, teriakan Kiba membahana.

"KIBA-KUN!"

Aku tangan dan kaki Kiba yang tak lagi pada tempatnya, bahkan kepala Kiba pun ada di bawah lantai. Kontan saja aku menutup mulut, menahan muntahan yang berebut ingin keluar dari mulut. Cairan di dalam perutku kini bercampur dengan genangan amis. Aku terisak kencang. Kiba akan dibangkitkan. Dia bukan lagi sesosok manusia. Aku lalu menyaksikan ketika tangan Kiba kembali pulih. Tangannya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tangan sang pemuda kini seperti tangan anjing, dipenuhi bulu dan memiliki kuku runcing. Satu per satu bagian tubuh yang hilang kembali tumbuh dalam sekejap mata, nyaris seperti sulap.

Namun, kepala Kiba tak kunjung tumbuh. Hana mulai tampak cemas. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, dan akhirnya, satu jam. Kepala Kiba tak kunjung muncul seperti yang diharapkan dua orang selain diriku.

"Sayang sekali, dia gagal menjadi makhluk lain," seloroh penjanggal berkepala botak.

Aku terbelalak. Gagal? Apa itu artinya Kiba mati?—

"INI SEMUA KARENA KAU!"

Kepalaku mendongak. Hana menamparku, memakiku lantang.

"JIKA TIDAK BERTERIAK, KIBA AKAN MEMBULATKAN TEKAD UNTUK MENJADI SILUMAN ANJING. NAMUN, DIA MENDENGARMU! DIA MELIHATMU! KAU MEMBUAT TEKAD KIBA LURUH! APA YANG TERJADI? DIA MATI! ADIKKU SATU-SATUNYA MATI!"

Hana terus meraung, menyalahkan diriku. Aku pun mengiyakan. Jika aku tak datang, ritual ini mungkin saja sukses. Kiba akan menjadi siluman, tapi paling tidak, dia akan hidup kembali. Ini salahku. Andai saja aku tidak datang kemari.

"Ini bukan salahmu."

Tubuhku ditarik paksa oleh dua tangan yang tanpa kusadari telah diletakkan di sisi lengan. Sasuke orangnya. Dia ada di depan kami bertiga dan membawaku beranjak dari sana. Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke menenangkanku, menyuruhku untuk berhenti menyalahkan takdir Kiba.

Pemuda itu terus memberikan kehangatan melalui genggaman tangannya dan berbisik, "Setiap orang akan lebih bahagia jika tidak menjadi makhluk lain."

* * *

Aku tak lagi meninggali kediamanku. Waktu semakin sempit dan Sasuke mengusulkan agar aku tinggal di dekat bandara. Hal ini juga dilakukan untuk memangkas kemungkinan terburuk di hari _Halloween_ nanti. Kami mendirikan dua tenda, tiap-tiapnya untuk kami berdua. Siang dan malam, Uchiha muda itulah yang keluar membelikanku panganan. Jumlah makanan untuk manusia kian hari kian sedikit karena pengikisan jumlah manusia biasa. Kami berdua hanya menyantap satu nasi kepal untuk satu hari. Tentu saja tidak bisa menyumpal kebutuhan perut yang masih minta diisi. Aku mengusap perut, berharap waktu mengizinkanku untuk kembali ke keluargaku dan menyantap hidangan yang ibu persiapkan. Mereka mungkin tengah mencemaskanku.

* * *

"Hinata, bangun."

Aku melenguh ketika merasakan pipiku ditepuk pelan. Tubuhku tersentak mendapati Uchiha muda telah berada di dalam tenda.

"Sudah waktunya."

Akhirnya, pikirku. Usai melewati hari tanpa makanan memadai, usai melewati hari demi hari dengan bersembunyi, aku bisa kembali. Selama tinggal di dalam tenda, aku berusaha untuk menegarkan diriku sendiri. Ingatan soal Kiba harus kututup rapat-rapat untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak boleh ragu. Suasana bandara, secara aneh, tampak normal. Kulihat satu-dua turis masih nekat bertandang kemari. Pesawatku telah siap, maka aku melingkarkan tanganku di leher Sasuke, memberikan sang pemuda pelukan perpisahan. Pemuda itu tak berkutik, terlihat menyembunyikan ekspresi lain yang orang sebut "tersipu".

Kiri dan kanan, hanya ada aku yang hendak mencapai pesawat. Kembali, aku menoleh pada Sasuke dan melambaikan tangan. Jarak kami semakin terbentang. Kakiku mulai mendekat ke badan kapal, menaiki burung besi yang akan mengarungi benua demi benua dan melandaskanku ke Jerman. Kini, tubuhku telah merasakan empuknya kursi penumpang. Baru saja menarik napas lega, aku dikejutkan dengan suara pukulan. Mulutku membentuk huru "o" saat bertatap muka dengan wajah familiar yang sesaat lalu kuberi pelukan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata, mereka semua makhluk lain! Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh!"

Beberapa tubuh kembali bangkit. Mereka menunjukkan taring dan bertubi-tubi mencabik Sasuke. Uchiha muda memberikan perlawanan. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Tanganku meraih kotak kayu di sisiku dan melemparkannya. Tindakanku tentu tidak bisa melumpuhkan mereka. Namun setidaknya, Sasuke bergegas menendang mereka semua keluar dari pesawat.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana ini?" Aku melihat monster itu kembali bangkit dan mencoba mencapai pesawat. Lebih buruknya lagi, monster lain mulai berdatangan.

Mereka silih berebut masuk ke dalam. Kedua kakiku pun menjadi sasaran. Mereka menarikku, membuat kepalaku terbentur dinding pesawat. Inikah akhirnya? Haruskah aku menyerah?

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!"

Aku terperangah melihat sosok yang berlari kencang dan melumpuhkan monster-monster tersebut dalam waktu sangat singkat. Tangan dan kaki berbulu putih … serta tak lupa, kepala yang menyerupai seekor anjing.

"KIBA-KUN?!"

Kiba kembali hidup? Aku tidak bisa memercayai penglihatanku sendiri. Namun, dia benar-benar Kiba. Pemuda yang telah berubah menjadi siluman anjing putih itu menerjang pilot pesawat dan menutup pintu pesawat dari luar.

"PERGILAH!" Kiba menyuruhku pergi. "PEMUDA ITU, SASUKE, DIA BISA MEMBAWAMU KEMBALI KE JERMAN!"

Sasuke?

"Aku bisa mengendalikan kemudi pesawat ini. Awalnya, aku berpikir untuk menyelundupkan manusia yang mampu bertahan dan mengawasi keadaan di sini. Namun ini kondisi darurat. Uchiha mungkin akan mendengar kabar tentangku dan menitahkan utusan. Setelah sampai ke Jerman, kita harus mencari cara untuk meyakinkan mereka soal situasi genting di sini!"

Anggukanlah yang hanya bisa kuberikan. Kepalaku kini tak dapat berpikir panjang. Di depanku ada Kiba. Aku ingin membawa serta dirinya! Dia teman baikku!

"Kiba, ikutlah!" Aku membuka pintu pesawat sedikit untuk mengulurkan tangan.

Pemuda di depanku terdiam sebelum akhirnya menelengkan kepala. "Aku akan tetap di sini dan mengurusi para Uchiha. Sasuke, soal Hinata kuserahkan padamu!"

"KIBA-K—"

Sang pemuda melipat tanganku dan menutup pintu pesawat. Sekilas, aku mendengar pesan Kiba.

"Kau harus bersama dengan manusia juga, Hinata."

Pesawat kini telah lepas landas. Aku melihat Sasuke dengan cekatan menerbangkan burung besi ini. Termenung, tangan pemuda oniks terulur padaku. Kuraih tangan tersebut dengan kedua tanganku. Satu minggu yang kulewati terasa seperti mimpi buruk dan puncaknya adalah hari ini. Sasuke melarangku untuk menengok ke bawah sana, melarangku melihat ke arah sang teman untuk kali terakhir. _Halloween_ tahun ini adalah _Halloween_ terburuk. Ketakutan dan kesedihan menyelimutiku, perasaan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding monster atau hantu. Namun, masih ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang kurasakan. Sasuke, pemuda yang tanpa pamrih memberikan banyak pertolongan untukku masih mendampingiku. Dia masih ada di sini, bernapas bersamaku. Untuk saat ini, aku harus puas. Sampai suatu saat, aku dan Sasuke bisa kembali kemari untuk menghentikan sistem yang ada. Sampai suatu saat, aku dan Sasuke kembali ke sini dengan membawa suka cita. Misi baruku, misi baru kami, baru saja dimulai. _Halloween_ lain masih menghantui kami.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading_

 **(Grey Cho, 2016)**


End file.
